02214
}} is the 2,216th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 10 June, 1997. Plot Part One It is dawn. The coffin containing the mystery body is exhumed. The plaque bearing Kim Tate's name is on it. DI Cooke watches. Kim is behind her with a bunch of flowers. At the farm Sarah finds Andy downstairs. He has wet the bed . Kim tells DI Cooke that she can't stop thinking about the mystery body. She throws the flowers into the empty grave. Kathy finds that Alice has written a welcome home card to Nick. The Glovers are still finding it hard to believe that Kim is back. Biff is sure that he is going to be sacked. Donna tells Viv that Andy has got his own tutor at school. Viv is furious and marches straight off to the school. Kathy tells Betty that Karen has got Alice all worked up about her dad coming home. Kim's return has paled into insignificance compared with Karen. Andy is reluctant to go to school and Sarah has to persuade him. He is really lonely. Viv is seeing the headmistress. She thinks that Donna's education is going to suffer because of the extra money being spent on Andy. She is obviously going to cause trouble. Sophie tells Kim that she needs to get to know James again. Kim gives her the rest of the day off. Mandy is reading about Kim's return in the paper. She is sceptical about it all and even thinks about selling her own story. Becky meets Sarah in the Woolpack. She tells her that she has overheard Viv talking about Andy in the Post Office.; Sarah dashes off immediately to confront Viv. She locks the door behind her and demands an explanation from a surprised Viv. Part Two Viv will not apologise for her behaviour towards Andy. She and Sarah have a real row as Sarah accuses her of being a snob. She thinks that Andy just reminds Viv of the council estate where the Windsors originally came from. Linda's mind is not on her job. Zoe is comforting her when Sophie comes in with lunch. She senses that she is not wanted and walks out again. Zoe lets her go. Kim is cracking the whip with Biff. She wants him to clear up the paperwork in the office, but he tries to tell her that he is employed to be responsible for the grounds and the holiday village. Kim is the boss now though. Chris looks on and laughs. Kim says hello to a stunned Roy. Sophie is in the Woolpack. Mandy suggests to Alan that she models a Woolpack t-shirt for him. Her slogan is "grab a couple of large ones down the Woolpack". Sarah is regretting her outburst to Viv. Becky understands. Emma is riding on the back of Dean's farm bike. Viv is talking about getting a petition in the shop for parents to sign against Andy. Vic tells her to find out whether she has got any support first of all. Viv is going to ask Kathy, but just at that moment Vic reads the placard for the Hotten Courier. It describes Nick's trial. Vic decides not to display it and tells Viv that Kathy has got other things on her mind at the moment. Chris is asking Kim for his money back. She acts as if she does not know what he is talking about. DI Cooke arrives just as Chris threatens Kim. She is taken in when Kim offers to pay for the funeral of the unidentified body. She says that she does not want her to have a paupers funeral. Chris wants a posthumous apology for Frank, but as the investigation is still open, this will not happen. Emma and Dean are in a barn together. They have bunked off school. Dean kisses her. Roy and Sophie are having a coffee together when Zoe finds her. They make up. Emma admits to Dean that she has always fancied him. Alice is insisting that her dad will be home soon. Kathy can't convince her otherwise because Karen has told her and she believes her. She even believes that she is going to be Nick and Karen's bridesmaid. Betty is sympathetic to Kathy. Dean seems to think that now he has befriended Emma, they can have sex. She has got other ideas and begins to realise just what he has been after all along. He tries to sweet talk her, but then tries it on again. She knees him in the groin and runs off as he shouts insults after her. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday